Atem Moto
Atem Moto (アテム モト Atemu Moto) is a Twentynine-year-old man who serves the nation of Japan as a professional hero. Atem is a rather egotistical man, one who cares a lot about his public appearance and hates anything which would threaten his image. Mr. Moto is the head of the Pharaoh Agency and publically known as by his Hero Name: Pharaoh. Appearance Atem is a very tall, slim and slightly muscularly built man. His hair is quite ordinary, sitting a humble brown color that does little to attract attention. His thin eyes are of a deep and clear blue hue. His light, olive skin, and youthful complexion often make others mistake him for being younger than he actually is. His well-defined muscles can be clearly visible through his form-fitting black clothes. He is commonly dressed in his previously mentioned black clothes, with an additional white studded coat over it which reaches down to his calves, really emphasizing his considerable height. He wears black jeans and shiny, black leather shoes, metallic bracers around his forearms and a set of belts strapped to his limbs. Personality Atem is a very egotistical man, taking every opportunity he can find to make himself look good and gain favor in the public eye. Despite this, he is also a very caring man, one who genuinely wants to see the happy smiles on the faces of the citizens and desire nothing more than to keep them safe. More often than not he berates himself to great extents if he hears of an incident which have caused destruction and/or deaths and he wasn't there to stop it. He holds himself to big and impossible standards. Standards which cause him to often throw caution to the wind in the heat of things and dive headfirst into trouble. As of late, he has come to desire the chance to try and teach the new generation the way of the hero, to teach them what it means to be a hero and how to fulfill their duties to the people. With his students, he often comes across as harsh and borderline on cruel to his students. This, however, is not because of any distaste or real annoyance with the kids, it is more that he knows that one day they will leave and form their own careers elsewhere, making them go separate paths. This coupled with his tendency to form strong bonds with people a bit quick and prematurely he has come to the conclusion that he has to distance himself from his students to a purely professional level so as to avoid heartbreak when they graduate. However, his treatment of the kids would never descend into abuse or mistreatment of any kind. All he desires is to see the next generation try to surpass him and all the current high standing heroes of society. His dream is to train the next Number 1 Hero, and he will do his damndest to make sure that his students have all that they need in order to reach such goals. History Quirks and Abilities [[Chimera|'Chimera']] Chimera (Kimera キメラ) is a Transformation Type Quirk which belongs to the Professional Hero Pharaoh, or Atem Moto, outside of his heroic work. Chimera is the result of the union of his parents, the father who was in possession of Animal Shape-Shifting quirk and his mother who has a genetic melding quirk. These two combined gave birth to a quirk with nearly unlimited potential. This quirk allows him to absorb the dna of any creature in the world and to then twist and re-purpose that dna into a brand new creature whose form he can assume. This quirk was invaluable to the creation of what is now known as the most difficult entrance hero exam in the world, his animalistic forms serving as yet another obstacle to their ambitions and testing their strength as well as resolve. Kabataurus Kabataurus was the third Chimera that Atem successfully created. Kabataurus is an insectoid entity of considerable size and unfathomable muscle strength. This creature is made from a variety of inseccts from all stretches and corners of the earth, among them dung beatles, hercule beetle, ants, wasps and more. This entity possesses the strength to level a building with a single blow, and then some. Kabataurus also is in possession of the ability to build up kinetic energy he generates over the act of taking a blow. Any energy he generates or is exposed to is absorbed to some degree to then be repurposed for kinetic energy attacks, defenses or supplementary moves. Changing out of the form, getting knocked out, or simply stopping to move or being exposed to energy generation over a matter of ten seconds, the stored energy will simply flicker away and become null and void for any practical purposes. * Reverberating Chitin: '''Atem as Kabataurus will surround himself with the gathered kinetic energy, increasing his durability, but first and foremost, shifts and repels any obstacle before him. With a high enough frequency, he is fully capable of "swimming" underground as the earth itself shifts, breaks and makes way for him. The chitin could also be used for combat purposes, such as grabbing hold of a foe before causing the vibrations to come into full effect, effectively breaking the opponent's bones in two in the least of circumstances, shattering them in an average occasion, or outright pulverizing them in the worst of times. * '''Hyper-Shock: '''Atem will gather orbs of kinetic energy within the palms of his four limbs before slamming them together, causing a shockwave that can knock foes and obstacles away in a close vicinity of around ten feet, and shatter glass and other fragile items with just the lingering dregs of his shock's power. * '''Destro-Arms: '''Atem gathers his gathered kinetic energy within his fists and arms, allowing him to land blows with general amount of doubled strength, though this amount can be altered and modified to suit his needs. His maximum tested amount so far was that of a ten time strength increase for a punch, a feat which he is still paying for to restore that part of the habitat. * '''Sonic Buzz: Atem gathers his gathered kinetic energy in his wings to hasten their flapping and empower their endurance and strength, allowing him to travel across the fields much faster than most others could. This move constantly drains his collected energy, thus it is not effective for a sustained chase, but rather to keep up pace with the enemy and quickly engage in combat before the enemy has a chance to consider any other approach. Stats Equipment Relationships Trivia